Yukinari the Siren
by Kytranis
Summary: Yukinari fell into Siren as a small child and due to his age at passing through and his yet unrealised abilities got stuck there. Yukinari/Miharu Yukinari/Maharu Yukinari/OC. Kid later canon age eventual Mage Yukinari
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my answer to Striker-0's challenge. En-Guard! By the way I don't own the Girl's Bravo Manga which this is based on.

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

On with the show!

A small boy in a white t-shirt with dark blue shorts was building a castle. It only would have reached up to his nose if he stood up but he was proud of the towers and walls he put up. True his building blocks were bright yellow and pink with a smattering of blue and green here and there but e couldn't be prouder. It was the first time he got it so high. He stood up and looked for one of the daycare supervisors but all of them were busy. "Hey! Miss Michi! Look how high I got it!" five year old Yukinari shouted across the room to the nearest one but she couldn't hear it over the noise.

"Hey Chibinari I wanna use the blocks!" someone said to his right and Yukinari turned to see a girl with brown hair a little bigger then him.

"Can I show Miss Michi first? It's the highest yet!" Yukinari said proudly and the girl scowled.

"I wanna play now!" She shouted at him and she kicked at one of the walls causing the castle to fall in on itself and break. "Forget it it's a baby toy anyways." She said walking off Yukinari just fell to his knees and stared at the devastation. A whole half hour of work gone in half a second, he began to tear up a little.

"Is something wrong Yukinari?" Miss Michi asked as she walked up to him a few moments later.

"No... I'm fine..." he said quietly and bending his neck a little more so she couldn't see the tears.

"Alright but if something's wrong you come looking for me okay?" She asked and he bobbed his head a little and tried to get back to work, but his heart wasn't in it.

Safe at home a few hours later

/He's been so quiet. I hope no one picked on him, he's such a sweet shy boy he'd probably take it straight to heart./ Yukinari's mother Akane was a graceful looking woman with long dark blue hair the same colour as her son's thought as she walked him through the threshold into their home. His father was away on another business trip so it was just her and him. /Maybe a bath, he always calms down in the water. Heck it's the only way his father could hold him when he was a baby!/ she thought giggling as she remembered her husband trying to hold a fussy child that wanted to either get to his mother or get in the water.

"Why don't you go and put your things away while I get a bath ready? That should wash away whatever bad things happened to you. Water is magical after all." Akane said with a smile and giggled when Yukinari's eyes lit up.

"Is it really magic?" He asked excitedly and his mother laughed at him.

"Of course it is dear! After all water is something everything, from you to the smallest blade of grass to the biggest elephant need to live. It holds up giant ships bigger then our house and can wash away mountains. Yet it can still be real gentle and give someone a light shower or a warm bath. And it's time for the water to be gentle, so run up to your room and put your bag away and I'll get a nice warm bath ready." She said and no sooner did she finish then Yukinari ran off to his room cheering. "And they say it's hard to get kids to bathe." She said her voice full of laughter.

She ran the water half warm half cold with a bit of fiddling to get it a little warmer then the air temperature so it would be relaxing but not hot. Just as it got to the halfway point she stopped it and a half naked Yukinari came rushing in as he struggled with the zipper on his shorts. "Hey mom why's the water sparkling like that?" He asked as he rushed up to the side of the tub, unfortunately a small amount of water on the ceramic tiles caused him to slip an nose dive into the "sparkling water" that was actually reflecting another much fancier bathtub. He barely heard his mother scream his name.

Water, water of all its natural colours, it was clear, it was blue, it was green, it was black, and some bits held all of the rainbow. "What's happening? How am I talking and breathing? What happened to the bathtub? It was never this deep." Yukinari asked his head clear as the warm, yet cold, yet hot, yet cool water calmed him. /Don't people die if they breathe under water? Am I dead... no then I'd be being born by now. So what's that light ahead? It looks like another room... it's almost like a water hallway between two bathrooms. Does that mean...?/ he thought as he spun around and he couldn't see his mother or home. "Oh no..." he said in despair then with a huge splash. He surfaced.

Siren, Sena Kanaka house.

Mizore was leading her two daughters Maharu age seven and Miharu age five to the baths for a good bit of bonding and a soak. Their father like many Earthling men had simply faded back to his home shortly after she became pregnant, she didn't want to tell Maharu about this since it was her dream like many girls her age to have a sweeping romance with a handsome man her age. Like her elder daughter she had dark red hair and slightly darker skin then Miharu whose paler features came from her blond father. She also suspected that's where the 'world's sweetheart' disposition came from too.

They just opened the door to the bathroom when "Look Mama the water's all glowey!" Miharu said with glee pointing at their enormous bathtub which was indeed glowing. Suddenly a pillar of water as if something heavy was dropped in from high above erupted from the pool and a small child was standing up in the water sputtering but growing weaker and sinking into the water as he passed out.

"Oh my goodness!" Mizore exclaimed rushing forwards and pulling the small child out of the water. "Good he's still breathing." She said with relief. "Come on girls let's get our... guest to a bed shall we?" she said sweetly and Miharu agreed but Maharu simply stared.

"Mom is she a... a boy?" Maharu asked and Mizore sighed.

"Yes, he is but I doubt he'll stay here long. We have to get him back home to his family." She said as she carried the small child and laid him on the couch. "You two watch him while I make a phone call." She said and they both nodded.

"I wonder what his favourite food is?" Miharu wondered and Maharu sweat-dropped.

"Miharu I don't think boys eat as much. I saw one once and he just had one plate, it wasn't even piled that high either but he acted pretty full when he was done." Maharu said. "Although... maybe it was just her."

"Him sweetheart." Mizore called out to Maharu.

"What was that?" Maharu asked confused with the new word.

"Boy's don't go by she or her it's he or him." She called to Maharu before returning to the conversation with the dimensional retrieval office.

"Sorry mom!" She called back and Yukinari stirred a little.

"Momma he's moving!" Miharu chirped happily. "Hey are you okay? Did you hit your head? What's your favourite fruit? Mine's Panapana fruits!" Miharu rambled off as Yukinari sat up with a groan.

"W-what? Where am I? What's a Panapan fruit?" Yukinari asked groggily.

"Good you're awake. Look someone's going to come by shortly to try and get you home, but first what's your name?" Mizore asked walking in.

"Um... I'm Yukinari Sakaki. Who...who are you?" He asked nervously and Mizore smiled at him.

"My name is Mizore Sena Kanaka. This is my elder daughter Maharu she's seven." Mizore said introducing herself and gesturing towards Maharu. "And this is my younger daughter Miharu she's five." She said introducing Miharu. "Now Yukinari this may be a little hard to believe but you're not on Earth anymore." Mizore said and Miharu gasped.

"You're from Earth? What's it like there? What kind of foods do they have? What's your favourite food?" Miharu asked quickly to the shocked Yukinari who was doing a rather good fish impression at this point.

"N-not on Earth? Where am I?" Yukinari asked his eyes wide with shock.

"You're on the hidden moon called Siren. So Earth is still close by." Mizore said and Yukinari got very confused.

"Hidden moon? How do you hide a whole moon? I know they look small in the sky but aren't moons really really big?" Yukinari asked and Mizore smiled at him.

"It's magic. It hides the whole moon and makes it stay warm as well as give us day and night despite us only ever seeing the Earth and Moon." At Yukinari's expression that could only be read as Whaaaaaat?????? She sighed. "Here I'll show you." She said taking his hand and he slid off the couch following her and she pointed up, he craned his neck upwards and gave a shout of pure shock.

"Holy crow! Is that Earth!? And the Moon?!?! H-how!?" Yukinari asked ready to collapse but Miharu and Maharu were supporting him.

"It's complicated but it's essentially possible due to the alignment of numerous Ley lines in such a method that allows a celestial body to sustain life. It's the same reason that Earth can hold life as well." A young woman said walking up the stairs to the right. She was in a long black pleated skirt and hiking boots as well as a zipped up dark blue jacket complete with a badge. She was pretty and kind looking, and was watching him carefully. "My name is Serena and I've been sent to seeing if you can go home." She said bowing to him a little. "Now if you'll follow me." She said and on shaky legs Yukinari followed her through the house and back into the bathroom. She knelt down and touched the water causing it to reflect into Yukinari's bathroom with his panicking mother gasping in shock.

"YUKINARI! Are you okay?! What happened? Who is she? What's going on?!" Akane demanded in shock her eyes the size of tennis balls and her eyes red from tears.

"Calm down ma'am he'll be back in a few moments." Serena assured her. What happened was that your son accidental stepped into a random portal linked to this pool, the transition is harmless and it's never been known to have any negative repercussions. Now step into the water and it should take you home little one." Serena said and Yukinari stepped in but nothing happened.

"What's going on why isn't it working?" his mother asked with fear in her voice.

"I don't know but luckily he isn't being hurt by this. Stand still a moment." She said and she dipped her fingers in the water and traced Yukinari's forehead with a strange symbol which glowed then faded. "Well, that's new."

"What? What's new!?" Akane demanded her nose practically touching the water, she had never felt so helpless or desperate before.

"I'm sorry ma'am but your son has been locked into Siren, he cannot return to you... but it is quite possible for you to visit. The portal is two ways, step into the water so we can talk face to face." Serena said and Akane dove in without a second thought. A moment later the glow faded as a pillar of water rose up and she rushed to her son and hugged him for all he was worth.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything are you?" she asked turning Yukinari over to check for bruises, scrapes or bumps.

"I'm fine mom, I'm okay." Yukinari said blushing a little.

"Excuse me ma'am but if we could borrow you're sitting room. Our less permanent guest and I have some things to discuss that will more then likely include you as well." Serena said. "Well Miss?"

"Akane, Missus Akane Sakaki." Akane said introducing herself and Maharu gasped.

"Oh wow! So you're married? What's your husband like? How did he propose? Is he handsome?" Maharu asked quickly her eyes bright.

"Um... Excuse me?" Akane asked confused as to why this girl would be so interested in something like that. /Well they seem nice if a little strange... but will I really have to give up my child to these people?/

"Missus Sakaki? If you would?" Serena asked and a few minutes later Miharu and Maharu were shooed off to play with Amata next door. The room was comfortable and spacious but Akane needed to be calmed down when she saw the Earth through the skylight. "Now Missus Sakaki there are some things you need to know about Siren in order to understand why your son shows all signs of being stuck here permanently." At Akane's hesitant nod Serena went into full lecture mode.

"First this is a world of Magic where elemental water magic which your son is showing signs of possessing is not only very valuable here but it's what sent him through in the first place. Second the world has a soul, a soul that is like a mother that watches over the people here. It attracts what we need and normally let's it go after a year or two. This is also a factor in what brought your son here." Serena said and Akane nodded but had a question.

"Why would the people need my son? Even if he has water magic he shouldn't be stuck here." Akane asked and Serena sighed.

"That brings us to our third point. A resident here a Siren is actually a human imbued with the world's power. Unfortunately the first siren had a genetic abnormality in which her eggs would not accept a male sperm and all of her descendents inherited this. The male to female birth ratio is ninety nine girls for every boy. The only reason we haven't died out is because Sirens have a massive lifespan that enters the quadruple digits and the world which we call Siren aids us as well by pulling in men from time to time but Earth calls them back after a year or two." She continued wondering how to break the worst news to the young mother.

"So it'll be like a student exchange right? He'll be able to come home after a couple of years right?" Akane asked hopefully but even though it broke her heart Serena shook her head.

"No, he's the youngest to ever be pulled through and Siren has imprinted itself into him. Without some serious magic he won't ever be able to leave. I'm sorry." Serena said and Akane burst into tears and held Yukinari close.

"What's going to happen to him?" Akane asked and Mizore's heart went out to the poor woman.

"Well we do have a couple spare guestrooms. He could live here so he would always be close to the portal letting you come and visit. I'm sure my daughters would love having him around." Mizore offered.

"Thank you... Oh god how am I going to explain this to his father?" Akane asked herself with dread.

"Perhaps I can help with that, there is a detailed and up to date map of Earth in the Dimensional Retrieval Department so if you could give me the address of where your husband is staying I should be able to open a temporary portal that both of us can use in order to speak with him directly. Follow me please, Miss Mizore could you please watch Yukinari for her? I don't think it would be wise to bring a young male that won't be leaving into public just yet." Serena said and there were nods all around.

"Be good for Mizore I'll be back soon and hopefully with your father." Akane said with tears in her eyes as she stood up and gave him a hug. She then followed Serena out.

"So... so what does all of this mean?" Yukinari asked a few moments of silence. Mizore turned to Yukinari thinking hard on what to tell him.

"Um... well somethings happened and you're going to have to live here now. But your parents will be able to visit, and your probably be able to write them letters and probably see them everyday. It will be like you're living next door to them. So... nice to have you with us neighbour." Mizore said trying to put a cheerful spin on this for the five year old who almost literally had his whole world turned upside down.

"Nice to be here! So... what now?" he said cheerfully at first but he picked up on the earlier depression again.

"Well first we should get you a shirt to wear. Maharu can be a bit of a tomboy so she has a couple t-shirts that are only slightly too big for you but it should be alright. Follow me and I'll give you a tour of the house too." Mizore said and she spent the next half hour showing him every nook and cranny as well as giving him a crimson t-shirt from Maharu's closet.

"Hey Mom! Amata wanted to play over here! Can she?" Maharu shouted out as they came back with Miharu munching on a bright pink square with sunken sides that had bright orange insides.

"Yes she can, our guest Yukinari will be staying a little longer then expected. So play nice." Mizore called out.

"Really how long?" Maharu asked coming dashing in with Miharu closely behind and a blond girl in a green blouse and skirt around six years old shortly behind her.

"He's stuck on Siren. For keeps." Mizore said and Maharu's eyes lit up.

"Is she from Earth?" Amata asked staring with interest at Yukinari.

"Yes Yukinari is from Earth and is now stuck on Siren. Play nice but stay inside his shoes are still on Earth." Mizore said smiling and Amata giggled while Maharu chuckled

"Hey, hey! Yukinari want to play Gatcha?" Amata asked excited and one could practically see a question mark rise up above Yukinari's head.

"Um how do you play?" Yukinari asked and Amata giggled at him again.

"It's easy one person's the getter and they have to run up and hug someone yelling GATCHA! Then that person has to go the chair, but if someone tags the person on the chair they can go again. Not It!"Amata explained then shouted with Maharu soon following and Miharu coming in last because her mouth was full. "Alright! The couch is the chair everyone start!" Amata shouted excited and she Maharu and Yukinari ran away from a confused Miharu who had nearly dropped her Panapana before beginning to give chase laughing.

Chapter 1 finished

So what do you think? It has a good feel doesn't it? For any of my fans I tend to update my stories as inspiration hits and by god she's insane.

As for future personalities I'm not too good at knowing stereotypes but this is a breakdown of what I'm going to try. Remember though in this fic there is no voting but I will take good suggestions so if you don't like what I do too fricken bad!

Yukinari= Confidents and polite with a calm exterior that only breaks when he's about to lay on a world of hurt.

Maharu= Confident strong and a bit of a tomboy.

Miharu= Airhead with a heart of gold that is a grandmaster of all things edible.

Amata= Genki girl with a knack for invention. Imagine a much more sane Su off of Love Hina.


	2. Chapter 2

Again me no own Girls Bravo.

"speech"

/thoughts/

Story!

The game had been over for a half hour, Mizore had brought them some tea and lemon cookies. Without realizing it Yukinari was pumping all three of his playmates for info on Siren. /Wow it's so different here... at least I don't have to worry about going to school.../ he thought munching on a cookie when he heard some footsteps and his parents walked in followed by Serena who was followed by a woman with long blond hair that looked like she could be Amata's mom. "Dad!" Yukinari exclaimed waving to the bearded man. (Imagine Gendo off of Evangelion but you know... nice)

"Son!" Soun Sakaki said as he rushed up to his boy and hugged him. They rarely got a chance to see each other but they were on good terms. He had already been told by his wife and Serena what had happened but he wanted to make sure Yukinari was alright with his own eyes, getting there though he had to flash his wedding ring time and again to ward off the hoards of young women who LOVED his beard and broad shoulders. "Well you've certainly gotten yourself in a deep problem." He said chuckling.

"Hunh? What's so funny? It's nice here but it's not home..." Yukinari said slowly. "Hey did you see those blue trees? Weird hunh?" Yukinari asked excitedly and Soun chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Well it looks like you'll have plenty to explore then." Soun said then cleared his throat. "Son I was hoping this wouldn't happen till you're much older but a solution has been found to your... status on Siren. Apparently due to the lack of men one man must have at least three wives... and age isn't considered in so... looks like you're about to be married to your playmates here." Soun said hesitatingly unsure how this would be received by the children in question.

"I'm getting marries!" Miharu called out and as the closest one she glomped onto Yukinari first

"Yay! He's cute!" Amata shouted jumping clean over the table and glomping Yukinari as she knocked both him and Miharu over.

"Alright!" Maharu cheered as she then pulled all three of them into a big hug and actually lifted them off the couch for a second.

"Uh wow..." Yukinari said his eyes wide at the sudden but not unwelcome affection.

"So is that yes then son?" Soun asked chuckling a little at how much of a ladies man his son was.

"Sure..." Yukinari said as the three girls looked at him with sparkling eyes and they hugged him even harder.

"Well then, by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife and wife and wife." Serena announced in a grandiose manner and the three little girls broke out into cheers and hugged Yukinari even harder eliciting chuckles from the adults present.

Timeskip two weeks.

Yukinari and Miharu were sitting on the top of a grassy hill nearby the city watching a bunch of animals as Miharu explained some more things about Siren. Yukinari was now wearing a dark blue t-shirt with long navy blue baggy cargo pants that had waves and water droplets designed into it in a lighter blue and a pair of dark blue sandals. Apparently when his water manifestation became stronger he'd be trained to use magic and he needed to wear blue to show his magic affinity.

"And that one is an Ourana they give out the most delicious milk. It's so sweet and creamy but it has this nice smooth aftertaste that makes you feel like you drank a bit of heaven." Miharu explained pointing to what would have been a normal cow but instead of spots it had stars on it. Miharu waved excitedly too it her ring glinting in the sunlight like the three Yukinari wore. Each one had a different gem and was on a different finger each one matched the one his respective wife had. Miharu's had a ruby, Maharu had a diamond and Amata had an emerald. Yukinari's rings were all on his left hand with Miharu's then Maharu's then Amata's going to the left from the middle finger.

He had also met TONS of people as his wives kept bragging and showing off their rings, and him. Also weird things started happening around water with him, last time he washed his hands the water just kept sticking to him and it hurt! That water was hot! He needed both Miharu and Maharu to help him get that steamy water of his hands and he was still nervous around taps. Mommy in law Mizore had told him that that was normal for little kids with water magic but he still didn't like it.

"Um... Yukinari it's happened again." Miharu said pointing to his left hand and he noticed that it was encased in water again, but this time it wasn't cool or hot but the same temperature he was.

"What? Aww no... get off you stupid water leave me alone!" Yukinari said as he started waving his hand back and forth to dislodge it but all that happened was that the water became whip like and just trailed on his hand.

"Hey I saw water mages do that in movies they can use that like a climbing rope or a whip!" Maharu said as she walked over with Amata.

"You can't let go of it can you hubby?" Amata asked and Yukinari shook his head. "Here I'll help!" she said excitedly and she grabbed one end of the water and started to pull and they were actually getting somewhere until the water shot Amata to Yukinari with so much force that they were sent onto the slope and began sliding down with the water acting as a sled beneath them. They both shouted out in shock and both Maharu and Miharu chased after them Maharu was laughing but Miharu was worried. Halfway down Amata started laughing like a maniac at the scared expression on Yukinari's face and the speeds they were going at.

"That was awesome can I go next?" Maharu asked as Yukinari and Amata pulled themselves off the ground, the water had resettled into a clear bracer on his left arm.

"I dunno how I did that, but when I figure it out... maybe... yea." Yukinari said trying to figure things out as he scratched the back of his head. He then saw the water and pulled on it but it only stretched out about a foot before snapping back into the rippling bracer and settling like it was made of glass. "Wow weird." Yukinari said poking it and it rippled on one poke then on the next it was solid.

"Ah cool can I have one?" Amata asked as she poked it and pulled at it.

"I don't know how I made this one it just... happened." Yukinari said.

"Aww... hey maybe that mage... Reena? Rena? Serena? Ya! Maybe Serena knows!" Amata said excitedly and then grabbed Yukinari by the hand and started running.

"Amata slow down!" Maharu called out as she gave chase.

"Sis you might hurt him!" Miharu shouted as she followed them she had started to refer to Amata as sis as well recently.

Another two weeks later.

"Ah you made it, and early as well it's good to see punctuality." Serena said as Yukinari got to the top of the steps to the temple of water it was made in a classic Greek fashion with spiralling columns that had streams of water running through it and the marble blocks were each half a foot away from each other with crystal clear water in between them. "I'll be instructing you in using your water magic but first may I see the water raiment you created?" she asked and Yukinari not knowing what else she could have meant raised his left arm which still had the water bracer on it. "Well you're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"What do you mean this is normal right?" He asked and Serena laughed lightly at him.

"Normal? Oh heavens no. Rare? Not quite either. You see depending on where the water rests it shows what you're best at, and how much of it is covered shows how focused in that you are. This bracer means a total focus in... nothing meaning everything to a degree. You're a Jane of all Trades but master of none, although I suppose being a boy makes you a Jack of all Trades." Serena said giggling to herself, a little nervous Yukinari laughed a bit with her.

"Alright now that that's aside let's find a spot to meditate." Serena said leading Yukinari to one of the outer walkways where the stones had turned to circles and semi-circles instead of squares but the ever present water was still between them. She sat down cross legged and motioned for him to do the same, when he had she sighed. "Feels like just yesterday I was facing my teacher in this same spot, and now I am the teacher facing my student." Serena said wistfully looking up at the sky.

"Water is everywhere, it's in the air we breathe, it's in the plants we eat, it gives life, it sweeps away mountains and gives birth to entire worlds. You only have to look up to see one of the greatest examples of that." Serena said and Yukinari looked up and saw Earth halfway between Japan and the America's. "The world where you were born is almost completely covered in water. It's seven parts out of ten liquid at least. And it's inside us as well." She said looking back down at Yukinari for the last bit and he was paying rapt attention, she smiled. "Now close your eyes and listen to the waves all around you and listen for the water within you. When you can do that we can continue. Pardon the rhymes." Serena said and Yukinari looked confused. "Listen to the water then try to hear the water inside yourself. You'll know what I'm talking about soon enough." She said and Yukinari shrugged and closed his eyes.

At first he just listened to the water moving around the flagstones and he heard his own breathing, suddenly he heard a crashing sound like a huge wave and he opened his eyes in shock. "That little one is the first step. You've found your centre and like many water mages it's based in calmness and a cool mind." She said and Yukinari nodded.

"So if I get angry it won't work?" Yukinari asked and Serena frowned.

"Well it will but it won't, calm flowing emotions channel water magic the best. You can get angry and use water magic but it won't flow as well and it won't be in as much control. You might hurt someone by accident if you don't stay calm. Magic is tied to the magic user if you get angry so does the magic, and water to move without causing damage has to be calm. If you get angry you could hurt someone. Calm water is a soothing river, easily directed and safe. Angry water is a raging waterfall highly destructive, very dangerous and near impossible to control. You have to be careful to only be a waterfall when you need to be or the people you care about might be hurt." Serena lectured and Yukinari nodded a little afraid of his own power.

She noted the expression on his face. "Don't worry too much, one of the first things I'm going to teach you is how to control yourself so such a thing never happens." Serena said and Yukinari nodded. "Good now the first way to calm down in a bad situation is..." (I'm not dragging up anger management info. But you will see the results.)

Another freaking two weeks.

Yukinari was running as fast as he could, he starting to panic after the fiftieth Siren started chasing him. Someone had started a rumour that the number of necessary wives had gone up for permanent male residents and Yukinari was running long and hard to escape his ever growing fan club. He shot his left arm out and his water bracer extended until it latched onto a rooftop and like an elastic pulled Yukinari off the ground releasing its grip and letting him land on the roof to put some distance between him and the man crazed young women.

"This is stupid I'm a kid. I can't have children and most of them are old enough to be my mom." Yukinari said as he took a running jump and with the help of the water made it to the next rooftop. Three pairs of hands hauled him up and he was suddenly lying on his back with his wives above him. "You gotta help me! They're nuts!" He exclaimed and Maharu laughed.

"There's only one way out though hun." She said and Yukinari blinked Miharu giggled and Amata was full blown laughing.

"What?" He asked sitting up and Maharu pulled out a dress/poncho similar to what Miharu wore all the time and a wig of curly red hair.

"As my little sister of course, but you'll need some makeup too." She explained and Amata fell over from laughing so hard and Miharu was giggling harder then ever now at the look on his face.

"You three are demons." Yukinari said then he didn't get anymore time as Maharu muscled him into the poncho/dress and wig.

"This is so embarrassing." Yukinari or Yukina as the crowds believed said when they got clear of them.

"Oh come on Yukina! You're very pretty." Maharu said giggling like mad as Amata was almost howling with laughter.

"Oh be nice to her. I mean him! Oh my." Miharu said and this just caused Yukinari to flush a brighter red and Maharu and Amata to howl in laughter as Miharu tried to make Yukinari feel better.

"Well look on the bright side hubby." Maharu said throwing her arm over his shoulder when they were nearly home. "You make a cute girl." She said grinning and Yukinari sighed as Amata fell over laughing and Miharu giggled.

"You three are mean." Was all Yukinari could say while sighing. All three of them patted him on the back as they entered the house.

"Aww, you look so cute and ladylike Yukinari." Mizore said giggling and they only increased as Yukinari pouted a little.

"It's not funny the wig itches and its hot wearing this over my clothes." Yukinari complained and they only giggled harder.

"Well you can take it off now the coast is clear." Mizore said walking nearby, "Now I want you to play nice at Amata's house I'm going to go sort out these rumours before someone gets hurt." Mizore said and they nodded and went next door instead.

Luckily for them they later learned it was just a rumour and things settled down after a week or two.

Authors Note:

Alright sorry for the slow updates but I've been dealing with a LOT of crap lately and my muse has taken a beating. Sorry for the delay


	3. Chapter 3

See chapter one for disclaimer.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

Story!

Yukinari took a deep breath and focused before bringing his arms up and having the water around him follow it obediently he then concentrated and opened his eyes and the water surged around him in a spiral collecting into a large orb floating a foot above his hands he took aim and brought his arms down and the condensed water rippled before massive ice spike shot out and arced towards their target hitting the bullseye on the shooting range in every target.

"A perfect attempt... again. Are you even able to miss?" Serena asked and Yukinari chuckled a little. He was ten now and was fully integrated into Siren. He now ate as much as one of them and didn't cause as much of an uproar in public due to his gender anymore. He still did but having Maharu who was hit like a ten ton sledgehammer by puberty was almost always clinging to him like a lifeline, and whispering things in his ear that often made him blush had often kept other girls at bay. The temple was one of the few places he was able to get some peace and concentrate.

He wore the same dark blue outfit he had years ago and had actually compressed a small pools worth of water into his bracer making it a very useful tool, that and it was on his right arm now. His hair had grown out a bit and was down to the base of his neck and his left ear had two sapphire stud earrings in it with a silver chain connecting them. He had grown tall and thin but he still had yet to hit a growth spurt.

"Alright a quick quiz before our next exercise." Serena said and Yukinari nodded signalling the go ahead. "Name the four forms of water, their uses and ease of use." She said and Yukinari smirked, easy money.

"First is water itself, this is the easiest to use. It forms defensive shields that disperse energy instead of blocking it, pummels enemies, erodes defensives, may be used for healing, can be ridden upon for movement, grasp objects at a distance like a limb extension, and is the source for the other three forms. Ice is second and second easiest, it is a solid and strong form that is also slick and can be used for multiple food dishes."

"Miharu wanted shaved ice for dessert again didn't she?" Serena asked and Yukinari nodded then continued

"It is a strong solid defence and a piercing or bladed attack, it can create platforms, be formed into weapons and armour, change a solid surface for skating, flash freeze an opponent and area and create constructs and golems. Fog and or mist is the third and second hardest, it is used for subtle attacks where you can constrict your opponent crushing them, block sight while using water sense to find your opponents, aura's of healing, and stealth. It can also be used for creating improvised 'wind blades' that wind users love so much by compressing the mist down into a cutting edge and sending them flying."

"I never thought of that... very good."

"Finally steam acts just like fog, it's the hardest to use and it will boil your opponents alive, as such it has less practical use but is brutal in combat. See mist for details minus healing and stealth." He finished and Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even sleep at night? Seriously, there's skilled and gifted then there's creepy. You are almost there." Serena said and Yukinari snorted.

"Can't help it, I love magic it pounds in every part of me, it... feels amazing and I use it for all sorts of little things in my spare time. Builds up good control." Yukinari said and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Alright a quick match but we're sticking to water alone no ice, mist or steam." She said and Yukinari nodded before bringing his arms up to start a large wave towards his teacher, he used it as a visual block to race forwards and as she parted the waves with ease he launched a spinning kick trailed by water and knocked her backwards but she caught herself and landed like a cat as she stood up three pillars of water shot towards Yukinari and he spun them into one larger stream as he sidestepped them and slingshot the whole pillar towards her giving it the shape of a Chinese dragon as he did so using a bit of energy to make the eyes glow. This was a distraction as he sent a small pillar towards her abdomen as she was focused on the charging dragon.

Unfortunately she was onto him and caused a twister of water to rise up around the tile she was standing on by spinning a little then focusing on the water. "Bingo." Yukinari said as he figured out how to beat her. "Let's see how much you can control." He said as he fed the defensive typhoon until it was bloated and barely able to spin as he kept pumping more water into it at an insane pace until it collapsed inwards slamming into Serena and washing her backwards. "Oh crap." He said then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she had grabbed onto a tilestone and moved the water away from her so she could breathe as the wave was broken by the tiles themselves leaving the rest of the water temple unaffected by the match.

"Did you just make that up off the top of your head?" Serena asked as she pulled the water out of her hair and clothes and let it fall in between the tiles.

"Yea, what do you think? Good counter defence?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes it was just too much water for me to control before it crashed down. And congratulations you've moved from genius to creepy." She said causing both to chuckle a little. "You can go home now, I'm exhausted and I think I sprained my ankle catching myself. Tomorrow though you begin training in the underwater portions, you wanted to learn combat so you shall." Serena said and grinned as Yukinari gulped.

"Aren't I couple years off from doing the temple gauntlet?" he asked thinking to all the aquatic monsters that dwelled in there from slimes that only multiplied if you did anything, to the boss monster the Beast of Many Eyes Morpheel. Each temple had a gauntlet designed for combat mages to use all forms of their art but no one younger then sixteen was allowed in without an instructor of at least intermediate level escorting them, and even then it was risky. Fire mages had to deal with the Dragon Volvagia and his ilk including the Flare Dancers. Earth mages dealt with the Spider Queen Gohma and all of her spawn as well as possessed statues. Air mages had to deal with the Wyvern Prince Argork who was armour plated as well as flying lizardmen trained as knights. All four temples were also prisons for the worst criminals of Siren who used magic to pervert the world around them into a twisted mockery of life. They were marked with Tattoos that branded them as criminals and kept locked them away in the temples for the rest of their unnatural lives.

"You may be a few years off, but you're doing things with water that in four thousand years of water manipulation have never been considered. You're still not running the gauntlet any younger, but you will be ready for it." Serena promised. "Now get going." She said and he walked out of the temple. He walked over to the side of the stairwell where there was a great deal of water running down them. He smiled and stood on the water and let it carry him down and as he approached the water he caused it to surge up and he rode the wave a few blocks before turning it into a large pack of ice and rode that through the streets and up hill to his house.

"Two O'Earth." He said remembering that the time of day related to what part of the world was visible. He currently had a very good view of Australia, this was the second time that day meaning it was nearly midnight where his parents were.

"Hubby!" he heard from behind him and was knocked clean over but caught himself with his raiment when Maharu nearly knocked him clean over.

"Hi Maharu. How was your day?" he said calmly.

"Lonely without you Hubby. You're home early." She said.

"What can I say? I'm just that good beautiful." He said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm... can we have shaved ice again. It's so warm out. Don't know how you can stand to wear pants in this sort of weather." She said as he practically gave her a piggy back ride through the front door.

"So anything interesting happen?" Maharu asked.

"Hey Yuki's back early!" Amata said excitedly.

"Great just in time for second lunch." Miharu said walking in from the kitchen. "By the way... could you make some slush after dinner? It is rather warm out."

"Sure it's easy to forget how hot it is at the water temple. I'll actually be going into the gauntlet tomorrow." Yukinari said and smiled with appreciation at the large spread of foot long sandwiches.

"The gauntlet? Isn't that really dangerous?" Maharu asked shocked.

"Just the first room and Serena will be with me. There's a couple of slimes in there so that when I do go in I'll be ready for anything and will be able to come back to you girls safe and sound." He promised gently. "I'll get the drinks, I'll make sure they're good and cold." He promised and walked confidently into the kitchen, he took a couple lemons grown on the local fields and instantly drained them of their fluids with all the flavour and no pulp. He pulled out a small punch bowl and put the lemon juice in. He reached into the fridge and used liquid manipulation to get about a tablespoon of honey out and into the bowl and then a litre of water from the tap. He levitated it and mixed it in midair, brought it to boiling then chilled it quickly and had it orbit around his upper torso in the shape of a Chinese dragon. He grabbed enough glasses for everyone and carried it all to the table.

"Very nice. Honey lemonade?" Amata asked and Yukinari nodded and the dragon soared into the punchbowl as four globs flew out and into the glasses and the dragon itself solidified into an ice sculpture of a perched bird preening its right wing. "No matter what enchanted thing I create you show me up almost every single meal. I'm not sure whether to be inspired or affronted." Amata grumped while reaching for a sandwich.

"Well I think it makes a great centrepiece. Can we do grape juice tomorrow?" Miharu asked.

"Yea sure but it will be the store kind I suck at making it. And Amata, Glyph magic is supposed to be the most complicated type in existence. It's going to take time but it's also supposed to be the most powerful. Besides I can't help but use water magic all the time, so I get better all the time. If you find a way to use Glyphs all the time you'll get better faster too." Yukinari said and Amata thought for a second then smiled.

"Maybe... paper that reads itself... it'll need at least two Glyphs for every piece, and a third will make it so that we can modify the paper as much as we need..." Amata mused.

"Exactly! Make a bunch of those and your energy pools will get bigger too." Yukinari said.

"And that would help around the construction sites for the girls who never bothered to learn to read properly." Maharu said.

"It must be hard seeing your plans get screwed up because people don't understand what their supposed to do." Amata said.

"It would help with the groceries too if I am checking something and I want to hear just what or to help me remember." Miharu said sweetly.

"Then Amata would have to put a Glyph that makes it yell at you if you forget it." Maharu said grinning.

"Aww you're so mean." Miharu said sniffling a little.

"Now come on you two, we're all family here. Instead of ribbing each other for our faults it's best to help each other to overcome them." Yukinari said gently.

"Have you been reading those Marital books again?" Maharu asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Yukinari asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Busted." Amata said grinning.

"Aww come on I'm trying here!" Yukinari protested and a round of giggling broke out and he sighed and paid attention to his third sandwich. "So does anyone else have the rest of the day off?" Yukinari asked and got nods all around. "Well there is going to be an small meteor shower around suppertime just after sunset. I figure the best view is the hilltop we played at as little kids to watch it. A picnic in the evening light under a close moon." He said referring to how with Siren being in an oval orbit that once a month had the moon pass really close by reflecting a ton of light for a night bathed in silver light, it was supposed to be a night of romance.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! I'll get started right away." Miharu gushed.

"I'll dig up the blanket and baskets." Maharu offered.

"I'll go with." Amata said and quickly followed.

"I'm on drinks then. Not surprising." Yukinari said calmly as he stood up.

Timeskip 4 hours.

"Here we are, early nightfall. Silver Noon. Meteor shower. This is going to be a beautiful night." Yukinari noted just as they arrived. Almost everyone was watching from the rooftops. It was twenty minutes until Miharu spotted the first techno colour streak.

"It's starting!" Miharu said excitedly.

"Wow... this really puts your ice sculptures to shame hubby." Maharu said looking up at the sky streaked with all sorts of colours, some of them you could find no where else in nature.

"They say that meteor showers are what happens when the spirits of our ancestors come down to make sure were alright. They can't stay or do anything but they like to make sure. They care too much to sit still so they dance though the stars to watch and inspire us all." Amata explained.

"Beautiful." Yukinari said simply. All four of them stayed on the mattress for several hours watching the meteors in the silver light until they fell asleep in the warm summer air. Together.

Author Notes

Alright you've had a peak at Magic now. It's heavily inspired by Avatar and I openly admit to the monster and Gauntlet Ideas coming directly from the Legend of Zelda series.


End file.
